L'oeil du Serpent
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: Jeune et talentueux Auror, Harry Potter se voit confié le dossier épineux de l’OEil du Serpent, voleur réputé dans le monde de la magie, mais insaisissable… Pourratil enfin arrêter cet homme énigmatique ?


**Titre :** L'œil du Serpent

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Drago/Harry et Sévérus/Neville, entre autres !

**Résumé :** Jeune et talentueux Auror, Harry Potter se voit confié le dossier épineux de l'Œil du Serpent, voleur réputé dans le monde de la magie, mais insaisissable… Pourra-t-il enfin arrêter cet homme énigmatique ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Une toute nouvelle fic qui pour une fois n'est pas une traduction ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait à moi…

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour le rythme de la publication qui ne se fera pas tous les quinze jours comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire !

Et enfin, un tout grand merci à Umbre77 pour ce défi et bisous tout plein à Perlelun qui a encore une fois relu ce chapitre pour moi !

**oOo**

**PROLOGUE-QUAND ON DECOUVRE CE QU'ILS SONT DEVENUS**

« Potter, dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! »

Harry leva les yeux du rapport de sa dernière mission qu'il était en train de rédiger et poussa un léger soupir. Son chef avait la fâcheuse habitude d'aboyer les ordres et, après quelques temps, cela devenait lassant.

Tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait de travers, Harry Potter quitta son bureau et se dirigea de manière peu enthousiaste vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Ce dernier avait laissé la porte grande ouverte, aussi Harry ne s'embarrassa-t-il pas à frapper avant d'entrer. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il put se rendre compte qu'un autre Auror était présent ainsi que deux hommes inconnus d'Harry.

A leur tenue, il détermina que l'un d'entre eux devait être un aristocrate et l'autre un expert du Ministère de la Magie. Sa robe bordeaux rehaussée de liserée jaune ainsi que l'écusson représentant un fou le trahissaient.

Harry adressa un signe de tête général et prit place sur la chaise que lui indiquait le chef Auguste Iule. Un silence quelque peu gêné plana tandis que son chef rassemblait quelques papiers pour les feuilleter avant de prendre la parole.

Harry en profita pour détailler les deux invités. L'aristocrate arborait une chevelure noire de jais quelque peu ébouriffée. Ses yeux étaient bleus. L'homme étaient légèrement trapu et portaient les marques de l'embonpoint. Une chevalière en or pouvait être aperçue à sa main gauche. Harry put y déchiffrer les initiales A.B. Mis à part cette bague, l'homme n'arborait aucun autre bijou et Harry ne put rien déduire de plus de sa tenue mis à part que l'homme semblait droitier, selon la poche où se trouvait sa baguette, et qu'une bourse de gallions bien remplie formait une bosse dans sa robe élégante et bien coupée.

Harry s'intéressa alors à l'autre homme. Petit de taille mais assez large d'épaule, l'homme devait avoir seulement cinq ans de plus que lui. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux marrons. Du fait de l'uniforme, Harry dut chercher de légers détails pour pouvoir évaluer son interlocuteur. Il put cependant remarquer un léger relâchement dans la tenue de l'homme du fait du jeans moldu qui dépassait en dessous de sa robe de sorcier. Une chaînette en argent ornait son long cou où quelques mèches éparses d'une chevelure trop longue retombaient délicatement. Un bracelet composé de perles de bois blanches et noires encerclait son poignet gauche. Harry distingua ensuite le renflement d'une baguette dans ce qu'il supposait être la poche arrière de l'homme en dessous de sa robe.

Souriant mentalement, Harry repensa à ce qui lui avait dit Maugrey lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix était venu le chercher chez son oncle et sa tante il y avait maintenant des années de cela ; à savoir de ne jamais laisser sa baguette magique dans la poche arrière de son pantalon sans courir le risque de voir sa fesse disparaître. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry avait pourtant gardé son regard fixé sur les fesses de l'homme qui sembla le remarquer.

Rougissant quelque peu il fixa alors Harry droit dans les yeux qui le remarqua rapidement. Il ne put que lui adresser un sourire gêné et un signe discret de la main en guise d'excuse. Les deux employés du Ministère durent cependant reporter leur attention sur le chef des Aurors qui s'était enfin décidé à prendre la parole.

Toute ouïe, Harry posa les yeux sur son supérieur et le passa en revue comme il l'avait fait précédemment pour les deux inconnus. Si Ron avait été là, il lui aurait dit qu'il recommençait et qu'il ne faisait rien pour endiguer ses déformations professionnelles.

Harry s'éclaircit les idées et reporta son regard sur l'Auror en chef. Ce dernier faisait de grands gestes de la main, comme à son habitude, alors qu'il tenait un coupe-papier. Les deux Aurors présents, habitués à de telles manières, ne s'inquiétèrent guère de telles manières. Cependant l'aristocrate, qu'Harry avait baptisé ABBA, ouvrait de grands yeux tétanisés et semblait redouter l'idée que l'objet s'échappe des mains de son vis-à-vis et n'aille se planter dans un endroit quelconque de son corps.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue avec lequel il échangea un sourire malicieux. Ils furent malheureusement surpris par leur patron qui les rappela à l'ordre tout en aboyant.

« Potter, Lloyd ! Ces messieurs n'ont pas de temps à perdre avec deux gamins dans votre genre ! Ecoutez au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ! »

Les deux subalternes acquiescèrent immédiatement. Voyant qu'il avait toute leur attention, l'homme poursuivit son discours.

« Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, Monsieur de Brocéliandre n'est que le huitième aristocrate venant se plaindre du vol d'une œuvre d'art en six mois. Comme ses prédécesseurs, il nous a fournit des photos et des documents au sujet de l'objet volé. Monsieur Géradon, un de nos experts en art, s'est attelé à la tâche d'identifier et d'estimer l'objet. Il a bien entendu fait de même pour les autres objets volés au cours de ces six derniers mois. Plusieurs coïncidences troublantes ont fait pensé à nos collègues du département des experts en art que ces vols étaient liés. Comme vous le savez, selon la loi, quand une telle chose arrive, ce n'est plus à ce département de régler l'affaire, mais bien à nous. Potter, vous ferez équipe avec Lloyd sur cette affaire. Je veux qu'elle soit élucidée dans les plus brefs délais avant que la presse ne s'empare de cette histoire et vienne empiéter sur nos plates bandes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Harry et son coéquipier hochèrent immédiatement de la tête. Leur chef leur fit signe de déguerpir et de fermer la porte derrière eux. Apparemment, il devait s'entretenir quelques minutes encore avec les deux autres hommes.

Harry et Lloyd se dirigèrent vers leur bureau respectif où ils savaient trouver une copie du dossier dont ils avaient à se charger. Les deux hommes convinrent de lire attentivement les différents papiers attentivement et seul avant d'échanger leurs idées et réactions après le déjeuner. C'est donc quelque peu déprimé face à une telle lecture (Harry ne connaissait strictement rien à l'art) que le jeune Auror s'installa à son bureau, écarta d'une main son compte-rendu avant de se concentrer sur les différents manuscrits.

**oOo**

A quelques kilomètres de là, un homme blond dominait du regard la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Un sourire calculateur apparut sur ses lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire ce soir. Un léger coup à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées.

Il reprit son masque froid d'homme d'affaire et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de signifier sèchement à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer. Un homme vêtu de noir et à la peau pâle fit alors son entrée. Le nez busqué, les cheveux gras, les yeux noirs comme du charbon et d'une humeur de chien, Sévérus Snape fit alors son entrée dans le bureau de son filleul. Il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête avant de lui tendre des papiers couverts d'une écriture serrée et minuscule.

Drago s'en empara avidement sous le regard narquois de son parrain. Voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait guère décidé à parler, Sévérus se décida à prendre la parole.

« J'espère que ça suffira. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans les archives. »

Drago se contenta de lui sourire de manière sarcastique avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Drago Malefoy avait la certitude qu'il allait passer une excellente soirée.

**oOo**

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
